


woo me with your music skills

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: Star Drabbles [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, band au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's band is the opening act of one DT and they've arrived in the setting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woo me with your music skills

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, here's a breakdown:
> 
> DT (Dragon-Trained)  
> Astrid : lead guitarist  
> Ruffnut : singer and occasional bass guitarist  
> Tuffnut : bass guitarist and occasional singer  
> Snotlout : second guitarist  
> Hiccup : drummer
> 
> Ride-Hi Guardians (...not sure of the name yet....)  
> Tiana : main singer but occasionally plays the guitar or the drums, piano if it comes to that  
> Aster : drummer and occasional singer  
> Sandy : guitarist (the best ever ever, he knows his tunes) (very very occasional drummer)  
> Jack : bass guitarist
> 
> it is also worth noting that i know jackshit about anything band-related

Jack fiddles with his snake bites, feeling it and pushing it every which way with his tongue. He’d barely put much attention to it, his mouth, before he decided he wanted something cold below his lips and debated on whether or not to get snake bites. They look good on him and ever since he got over the flashes of pain of having his soft mouth pierced, he found a new habit.

He watches as the people mill about, preparing for the concert. Tiana is flitting about as she usually does, and Sandy is conversing with one person or another, he thinks it might be one of the lights people, because Sandy may not have a voice, but he’s probably the most social, the one who always gets along with so many people. Jack is too much of a little shit to properly be their social butterfly.

They’re the opening act, steadily gathering a name and are slowly becoming the opening acts of known bands, mostly thanks to Sandy’s connections, each act starting the concert of a more popular band, and occasionally singer.

He goes about to fiddling with things, trying to do so without actually getting in the way of setting up. It fails, of course, but a little helping hand here in there as an apology (which is mostly waved away anyway) usually gets them to be more forgiving to him.

It’s not long before Sandy gathers them all together, presumably to meet the band, they already had beforehand, but it’s always good to hang out with them more before the concert. And anyway, their drummer had been away mostly, as the two bands mingled, due to a family matter or another and it’d do good to be more acquainted to the brunette.

The band members don’t really change their roles in the band much unlike his own band, Astrid is the lead guitarist, Ruffnut is the singer and the occasional bass player, Tuffnut is the bass player and the other occasional singer, Snotlout is the other guitarist, and Hiccup is the drummer (if nothing else, Jack can appreciate DT obvious dedication after all getting names specifically for the band). Jack is more or less steadily the bass player but it can’t be the said the same for the other three band members, much more Tiana, who even in the band, flies every which way.

"Hey! You made it," The absent drummer, one Henrik ‘Hiccup’ Haddock, greeted them with a grin. It’s obvious that even though Hiccup is the more background instrumentalist, he’s the one who acts as functioning leader within the band.

"We’re happy to be here," Tiana responds happily. Sandy already having a conversation to his closest link in the band, their singer Astrid. "You guys are the biggest band we’re opening, we’re totally going to be noticed."

Hiccup flushes faintly, embarrassed at the implication. “It’s still surreal for us, getting this much feedback, but it’s great. It has its downfalls but you’re gonna love it when you get the attention we’re getting.” He says that like he honestly believes it’s going to happen. Jack likes the genuineness and he’s appreciating the drummer more and more, already taken when he first saw those green eyes and  _freckles_.

"It’s totally amazing," Snotlout cuts in. "I seriously don’t know what to do with all the girls knocking on my door." He puffs out his chest in a clear show of macho-ness and Jack doesn’t find it hard to believe that’s he’s trying to show off to their own main singer.

"Very much, cousin," Hiccup snorts, and Snotlout hits his arm in response. Hiccup returns the hit but it’s obvious it doesn't actually affect much and Jack has to laugh.

The brunette turns to him with a sarcastic smile. “In a band where our show of affections are punches and slaps, you gotta love it.”

Jack looks at the other members, Sandy gesturing quickly at Astrid, face just as flighty, and Astrid clearly as caught up as the shorter blonde, the twins gathered around Aster and poking at his tattoos (“In touch with your inner female, nice,” Ruffnut—or Tuffnut—comments, and Aster sputters in response.), and then Snotlout still trying with Tiana. He turns back to Hiccup and feels his mouth twitch into a smile. “It doesn’t look all that bad.”

Hiccup chuckles softly in reply and agrees, “nah. It’s not.”

"And anyway," Jack adds, "you look like you got them under control."

Hiccup rolls his eyes. “Yeah. I totally do.” Hiccup tilts his head at Jack, “you’re the bass player, right?”

"Yeah," Jack answers loudly, proud of his talents. "The one and only."

"Well," Hiccup drawled, "I heard bass players are pretty sexy." Hiccup immediately flushes at that, but covers it up with a cough and a straighter back.

"Not too bad yourself, drummer boy," Jack smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post can be found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/69219797261/casually-walks-by-your-blog-and-drop-something-in-your)


End file.
